Missy Elliott
Missy Elliott (* 1. Juli 1971 in Portsmouth, Virginia, Vereinigte Staaten; eigentlich Melissa Arnette Elliott) ist eine US-amerikanische Rapperin, Sängerin und Musikproduzentin. Missy Elliott wurde eine der ersten weiblichen Superstars des Hip-Hop. Als Rapperin/Sängerin hatte sie mehrere Hits wie One Minute Man, All N My Grill oder Get Ur Freak On. Zusätzlich gilt sie als eine der erfolgreichsten Songwriterinnen und Produzentinnen der Hip Hop- und R'n'B-Szene. So schrieb sie unter anderem Hits für Aaliyah, Christina Aguilera, Destiny’s Child, Monica, Pink, Janet Jackson, Mýa, Mariah Carey, Tweet und Whitney Houston – oft zusammen mit ihrem Produzentenpartner Timbaland, mit dem sie seit ihrer Kindheit befreundet ist. Im Jahr 2003 verzichtete sie auf ihren bis dahin getragenen Mittelnamen Missy „Misdemeanor“ Elliott. Biografie Frühe Karriere In den späten 1980ern formten Elliott, LaShawn Shellman, Chonita Coleman und Radiah Scott die R&B-Band Sista. Missy Elliott sang und textete für die Gruppe und machte ihre Kollegen mit Jugendfreund Timothy „DJ Tiny Tim“ Mosley bekannt, der bereits früh als ausführender Produzenten mit ihnen Demo-Tracks zu produzieren begann. 1991 wurde Jodeci-Produzent DeVante Swing auf die Gruppe aufmerksam, als sie für ihn nach einem Konzert seiner Gruppe gemeinsam A-cappella-Songs von Jodeci vorsangen. Kurz darauf zogen Sista mit Mosley – den Swing in Timbaland umtaufte – und Freund Melvin „Magoo“ Barcliff nach New York, wo sie bei DeVantes Elektra-Sublabel Swing Mob einen Vertrag unterzeichneten. Swing formte Swing Mob, 20 Musiker und Künstler – unter anderem die zukünftigen Stars Ginuwine, Playa und Tweet –, die alle in einem zweistöckigen Gebäude in New York wohnten und gemeinsam sowohl an Material für Jodeci als auch für ihre eigenen Veröffentlichungen arbeiteten. Missy steuerte zu dieser Zeit so unter anderem Tracks für die letzten beiden Jodeci-Alben Diary of a Mad Band (1993) und The Show, the After Party, the Hotel (1995) bei. Timbaland und DeVante produzierten indessen (1994) die Sista-LP 4 All the Sistas Around the Hey. Elliott / Mosley-Produzenten-Team Nachdem sie Swing Mob verlassen hatten, begannen Missy und Timbaland als unabhängiges Songwriter/Produzenten-Team zusammenzuarbeiten. Dabei entstanden zwischen 1995 und 1997 eine Reihe von Hit-Singles wie Can We? für SWV oder Steelo für 702. Am bedeutendsten wurde aber die Tätigkeit für Aaliyah. Elliott und Timbaland schrieben und produzierten neun Tracks für Aaliyahs zweites Album, One in a Million (1996), unter ihnen die Hits If Your Girl Only Knew, One in a Million, Hot Like Fire, und 4-Page Letter. Missy steuerte ebenso Background-Gesang und/oder Rap-Passagen zu allen Tracks bei, die sie und Timbaland auf dem Album produzierten. Durch den Erfolg der Singles und des Albums, das Doppel-Platin erhielt, wurde das Produzentenduo zu allgemein bekannten Stars. Später produzierten sie weitere Tracks für Total (What About Us), Nicole Wray (Make It Hot) und Destiny's Child (Get on the Bus). Solokarriere 1996 war Missy erstmals als Gast-Rapper und Background-Sängerin auf MC Lytes 1996er Single Cold Rock a Party zu hören. Das Lied wurde von P. Diddy produziert, der hoffte, sie zur Vertragsunterschrift bei Bad Boy Records zu bewegen. Entgegen allen Erwartungen unterzeichnete Elliott jedoch noch im selben Jahr bei Elektra Records, wo sie ihr eigenes Sublabel Goldmind bekam, auf dem ihre bisherigen Soloveröffentlichungen erschienen sind. Erste Erfolge 1997 veröffentlichte Missy Elliott in Zusammenarbeit mit Freund und Produzent Timbaland ihr Debütalbum Supa Dupa Fly. Die erste Auskopplung Da Rain (Supa Dupa Fly) wurde zu einem weltweiten Charterfolg und machte sie zu einer anerkannten Größe im Musikbusiness – insbesondere im Hip-Hop. Die Kritik war generell positiv und obwohl die Verkaufszahlen ihre Theorien widerlegten, merkten viele Kritiker an, dass die Album-Tracks den ausgekoppelten Singles musikalisch weit unterlegen seien. Noch im selben Jahr absolvierte Elliott neben Da Brat, Lisa „Left Eye“ Lopes und Angie Martinez einen Gastauftritt im Remix zu Lil’ Kims Girl-Power-Hymne Not Tonite. Die Fünf traten damit zusammen bei den MTV Video Music Awards 1997 auf. 1999 veröffentlichte sie ihr zweites Album. Da Real World war ähnlich erfolgreich wie das Debüt. Auf ihm befanden sich die Single „All N My Grill“ in Zusammenarbeit mit Protegé Nicole Ray und Big Boi von OutKast, und weitere Auskopplungen wie „She's a Bitch“ und „Hot Boyz“ mit Nas, Eve und Lil' Mo. Weitere Karriere 2001 folgte mit Miss E... So Addictive bis dato Missys größter Erfolg. Die Singles „Get Ur Freak On“ und „One Minute Man“ (featuring Ludacris & Trina oder Jay-Z) wurden zu weltweiten Hits und bescherten dem Album neben zwei Grammys auch mehrfach Platin. Im Zuge des Erfolges wurden anschließend zwei weitere Singles veröffentlicht: Die Ballade „Take Away“ (mit Tweet und Ginuwine), die als Hommage an die kurz vorher gestorbene Freundin Aaliyah galt, und der Up-Tempo-Track „4 My People“, der zu Missys erfolgreichsten Auskopplungen zählt. 2002 meldete sie sich mit Under Construction, ihrem vierten Album zurück. Dieser Langspieler, der sich in erster Linie einer Neuauflage des Old-School-Hip-Hops widmet, gilt bis heute als Elliotts meistverkaufte und bekannteste Produktion und wurde von Kritikern der Musikpresse regelrecht gefeiert. Mit „Work It“, Elliotts erfolgreichster Single überhaupt, und „Gossip Folks“, einem Duett mit Ludacris, das unter anderem ihren erheblichen Gewichtsverlust im selben Jahr thematisierte, fügten sich weitere Hits in ihre Karriere ein. Nicht einmal elf Monate später, im November 2003, stand mit This Is Not a Test bereits ihr nächster Longplayer in den Läden. Der mittelmäßige Erfolg der ersten Single „Pass That Dutch“ und fehlende Promotion verursachten jedoch überwiegend enttäuschende Verkaufszahlen. Auch die Nachfolgesingle „I'm Really Hot“ verschaffte sich kaum Gehör, konnte in den Charts folglich nicht hoch punkten. Nach mehr oder weniger unscheinbaren Kollaborationen mit Christina Aguilera, Beyoncé, Timbaland und Tweet kehrte Missy schließlich im Frühjahr 2005 an der Seite von Ciara und „1, 2 Step“ ins Augenmerk der Öffentlichkeit zurück. Zur gleichen Zeit etwa beendete sie die Arbeiten an ihrem sechsten Studioalbum The Cookbook, das Anfang Juli 2005 im Handel erschien und die überaus erfolgreiche Vorabsingle „Lose Control“, eine weitere Kollaboration mit Ciara und auch Fatman Scoop, hervorbrachte. Im Herbst 2005 und Frühjahr 2006 folgten mit der Ballade „Teary Eyed“ und „We Run This“ zwei weitere Singleauskopplungen, die zwar weniger Erfolg in den Charts hatten als „Lose Control“, jedoch zum Erfolg des Albums beitrugen. Insgesamt 2 Millionen CDs gingen über die Ladentische. Im September 2006 erschien exklusiv in Europa Elliots erstes Best-of-Album Respect M.E.. Es entwickelte sich zum erfolgreichsten Album ihrer gesamten Karriere in UK. Mit Platz 7 in den UK-Album-Charts und 500.000 verkauften CDs, wurde es eines der erfolgreichsten Best-of-Alben des Jahres 2006. Anfang 2008 steuerte sie die Songs „Shake Your Pom-Pom“ und „Ching-a-Ling“ zum Soundtrack des Films „Step Up 2“ bei. Es handelte sich hierbei um neue Songs, die sie Ende 2007 aufgenommen hatte und die auch auf ihrem nächsten Album „Block Party“ drauf sein werden. Im Juni 2008 gab Missy Elliott bekannt, dass der Song „Best Best“ die erste Single des neuen Albums werden wird. Kurz darauf konnte man sich den Song im Internet anhören und herunterladen. Im Juli 2008 begab Missy sich erneut ins Studio, um weitere Songs aufzunehmen. Ursprünglich sollte „Block Party“ bereits im Mai 2008 erscheinen, man verschob es aber auf September 2008, was später auf November 2008 erneut verschoben wurde. „Best Best“ bekam als geplante erste Single allerdings keine Promotion und wurde von den Radiosendern auch nicht angenommen. So irrte der Song fast drei Monate im Internet umher und nichts geschah. Erst im August 2008 gab Missy Elliott bekannt, dass sie ihr Album „Block Party“ wirklich erst im November 2008 rausbringen will. „Best Best“ wird keine Single, auch das gab sie bekannt. Zurzeit befindet sich wieder im Studio, da sie im Sommer mit dem Endergebnis noch nicht zufrieden war. Timbaland produziert wieder einen Großteil ihres Albums, auch Danja ist wieder mit von der Partie. „Best Best“ wird allerdings auch auf „Block Party“ enthalten sein. Mittlerweile wurde das Album zum vierten Mal verschoben. Einen Grund für die erneute Verspätung wurde nicht genannt. Ob und wann das Album jetzt endgültig erscheint, steht in den Sternen. Diskografie → Hauptartikel: Missy Elliott/Diskografie Filmografie * 1997: Family Matters * 1997: The Wayans Bros. * 2001: Pootie Tang * 2003: Honey mit Jessica Alba * 2004: Große Haie – Kleine Fische (Stimme und Gesang) * 2004: Fade to Black, eine Dokumentation über den Rapper Jay-Z (als sie selbst) * 2005: Just for Kicks * 2008: Step Up 2 (Soundtrack) Auszeichnungen (Auswahl) Grammy Award * 2002: Beste Solodarbietung – Rap : „Get Ur Freak On“ * 2003: Beste weibliche Solodarbietung – Rap: „Scream a.k.a. Itchin“ * 2004: Beste weibliche Solodarbietung – Rap: „Work It“ * 2006: Bestes Musik-Kurzvideo: „Lose Control“ American Music Awards * 2003: Beliebteste Rap/Hip-Hop-Künstlerin * 2005: Beliebteste Rap/Hip-Hop-Künstlerin BET Awards * 2002: Beste weibliche Hip-Hop-Künstlerin * 2003: Beste weibliche Hip-Hop-Künstlerin * 2004: Beste weibliche Hip-Hop-Künstlerin * 2005: Beste Zusammenarbeit: „1, 2 Step“ (mit Ciara) * 2006: Beste weibliche Hip-Hop-Künstlerin MTV Video Music Awards * 2001: Video des Jahres: „Lady Marmalade“ gesungen von Christina Aguilera, Lil’ Kim, Mýa und Pink * 2001: Bestes Video aus einem Film: „Lady Marmalade“ gesungen von Christina Aguilera, Lil’ Kim, Mýa und Pink * 2003: Bestes Hip-Hop-Video: „Work It“ * 2003: Video des Jahres: „Work It“ * 2005: Bestes Dance-Video: „Lose Control“ * 2005: Bestes Hip-Hop-Video: „Lose Control“ * 2006: Beste Special Effects in einem Video: „We Run This“ Literatur * Henry Keazor & Thorsten Wuebbena: Video Thrills the Radio Star – Musikvideos: Geschichte, Themen, Analysen, Bielefeld 2005, S. 82–86 und 96–104 * Michael Rappe: Under Construction. Kontextbezogene Analyse afroamerikanischer Popmusik, Köln: Dohr Verlag 2010. Weblinks * www.missy-elliott.com – Offizielle Internetpräsenz * * Biographie, Diskographie, Tourdaten und weitere Infos bei warnermusic.de * Porträt bei laut.de * }} en:Missy Elliott it:Missy Elliott Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Contemporary-R&B-Sänger Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Produzent Kategorie:Comet-Preisträger (Deutschland) Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger Kategorie:Geboren 1971